


insanity laughs under pressure (we're breaking)

by renanoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Stress, a bit fluffy, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renanoir/pseuds/renanoir
Summary: This is our last dance.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 32





	insanity laughs under pressure (we're breaking)

**Author's Note:**

> the hiatus is killing me so i felt the need to write this one shot umm pls enjoy

Under Paris' dark firmament a girl in a red and black spotted suit was dancing with the stars. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop with ease and graceful movement resembling that of a ballerina, she felt the air gently caressing her face as she spun pirouettes on a stranger's chimney.

In nights like these she wished a pair of wings would sprout from her back, small and dainty just like a Ladybug's, but strong enough to carry her high into the sky. 

"Yo."

With a surpirsed shriek, Ladybug turned around to see who had dared to interrupt her innocent late night shenanigans.

As his messy hair was illuminated by the moonlight, it looked lighter than usual, a very pale shade of blonde, its soft strands carefully framing his face and dancing in the chilly breeze. Emerald eyes were intensively staring back at her. With his gloved hands placed on the top of his baton, he was leaning on said weapon as a smirk adorned his feautures. Ladybug could have sworn she saw his cat-ears twitching for a short moment, before quickly abandoning the thought. After all, it was just a costume, right?

"Enjoying your freedom this late at night, Bugaboo?" he asked, charm apparent in his velvet voice. 

"Yes, and what about it? You're awake, too, you know," the black haired heroine replied while shooting him a glare. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep. Then I happened to see you jumping around Paris from my window, and I just couldn't resist joining you," Chat Noir explained, stepping closer to the girl, now standing upright. 

Ladybug didn't respond. Silence filled the air between them in an uncomfortable manner. She was averting her bluebell eyes, trying her best to avoid any eye contact with her blonde companion.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Chat Noir finally spoke up, his voice now laced with concern.

"I-I... Chat Noir, it's just..." Ladybug stammered, unsure on how to adress the situation. 

"You can tell me anything," he said and placed a hand on her small shoulder. 

So she spoke.

Porcelain thoughts turning into a sad symphony, forcefully escaping her mouth and taking flight into the starry sky above. But some words which were left unspoken remained there, dangling from her soft lips and still tasting their sweetness. Threatening to spill out. 

"Everything's just too much for me. I can't do it anymore. Being a hero, being a guardian and on top of that going to school everyday as if nothing happened!" She was sobbing now, salty tears staining her cheeks and then dropping onto the rooftop below.

Chat Noir was holding her, with her head pressed into the crook of his neck, and gently stroking the back of her head, feeling her raven strands of hair gliding through his fingers. 

"Shhh, it's okay," he would occasionally say as she continued to ramble and tell her sorrows to the night sky above, "it'll be alright. I'm here."

And as she finally looked up, Chat Noir placed both of his hands on her cheeks, stopping the tears from falling. He smiled as he slowly leaned down, "we'll both get through it all. It's always you and me against the world."

With that, he closed the space between them in a gentle kiss through which he hoped all of his feelings would somehow reach her in just the right way. 

And maybe they did reach her.


End file.
